Mordre Sobek'ses
Vital Information Nicknames Crocodile Gender Male Race Lamni (Crocodile) Age 33 Years Description Things. Alignment Chaotic Neutral with Evil tendencies. Diety While not a pious individual by any means, Mordre will claim Sobek as his patron diety if pressed. For now, at least. Personality Mordre has trouble establishing bonds with other people, or even creatures. He has a distant personality, and a certain selfishness that causes him to view other people less as friends, and more as means to an end. He has a fascination with death, its causes, and the results, and also a fear of it. He doesn't want to die himself, and so uses his necromantic powers to research a way to avoid dying. His "friends" his collects and cultivates their relationship to him as a means of protection or gain. This is not to say that he can't form a connection with others, but people are generally much dirtier, unpredictable, and noisy than the skeletal creatures he has animated. Flaws Mordre's research of, and fascination with death has led him to accrue a few psychological challenges that can make adventuring a more trying experience for him than for his companions. He fears death, and so cannot be called brave. His fear can lead to cowardice and allowing others to leap first into battle or take hits that were meant for him. He also despises filth and disease, and tries to maintain a fastidiousness in his appearance and possessions. This 'germophobia' has caused him to refuse to keep any undead, commanded or animated by himself, in his possession that are not skeletal. Physically speaking, Mordre is rather lean, and often finds himself relying on his crocodilian forms to protect him in combat. Origins Homeland The Carrion Swamp, Lados. Family His grandmother, Ammut. Birthday The 3rd of Sarnoc, 267 Unification, AM. Background Mordre was raised deep within the Carrion Swamp with his grandmother, a necromancer herself. Mordre never knew his parents, and never though to ask much about them. He learned the ways of life and death from his grandmother, and found that he was talented with it. When he was young he spent many hours finding dead animals (and some that were perhaps not dead when he first found them) and dissecting them, learning how the bodies worked and what happened when they expired. It was from this that he came to fear the very thing he was so interested in, and began to abhor filth and disease, seeing how it so often contributed, or directly led to, fatalities. He eventually left the swamp and his grandmother so that he might further his knowledge and find a way to prevent death altogether. Adventuring Information Class Necromancer Sub-Class Legion Prestige Class None. Signature Equipment Mordre carries a magical ring that was an heirloom gifted to him by his now deceased grandmother that aids in keeping him safe. He also wears black robes and a magical black cloak he took from a cultist he and his party had slain, as it helps to ward off disease and other maladies. Most prominently, perhaps, is the bone scythe that hovers nearby at all times. This scythe has a flaming blade and is topped by the charred skull of a terrible man who's ghost they had vanquished on one of the earliest adventures Mordre had undergone with his new companions. Also, he has taken to carrying a masterwork healers kit with which patch up both himself and his companions, and to protect himself in 'germier' environs. Adventure Notes Scribbled in angular, spidery script inside a black-leather bound journal are the following paragraphs. Stuff. And things. Category:Adventurers Category:The Infestation Campaign